cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Russian Civil War
The Second Russian Civil War was a conflict in Russia and the Arabian peninsula that occured from 1992 to 1998. The war was a Communist uprising that lead to the creation of Soviet Russia. Background In 1991, the Soviet Union was thrown into turmoil. KGB hardliners attempted to take control of the Soviet government from the moderate Mikhail Gorbachev. However, the attempted coup failed, and the Soviet Union was transformed into the Russian Federation. However, the KGB coup manages to leave a very strong and lasting impact on the Russian populace, inspiring hardline Communism on the Russians. One of these important figures is Dimitri Kolskyev, who builds and trains a professional Communist rebel army known as the Socialist Worker's Red Army with the help of experienced Soviet general, Vasiliy Korshunov, right after the end of the Soviet-Afghan War in 1989. The new Russian Federation government proves to be corrupt and exploitative, driving more Russians to supporting Kolskyev and his Communist Army. Right after the end of the Soviet Union, the Kolskyev's army rises up. Russia Theater First, in 1992, Kolskyev leads SWRA rebels in engaging in fierce skirmishes with Federation troops, making fierce assaults and raids on Federation camps, convoys and defenses. This leads the Federation troops and Communist forces fighting each other in fierce battles and skirmishes all over Russia, with SWRA rebels making fierce assaults on Federation forces and defenses all over Siberia. Vicious fighting rages all over Russia, and the Communists fight and gain a number of decisive victories over the Federation Army in fierce battles. These victories, along with effective propaganda and the helpful behavior of the Communist rebels towards the Russian people leads vast numbers of Russians to supporting the rebels. As the SWRA rebels keep fighting Federation forces all over Russia, a great many Russian Federation troops defect and join the Communist rebels. For several years, the Communists keep fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes all over Western Russia and Siberia against Federation troops, with the Communists fiercely crushing Federation forces and defenses in much vicious fighting. As the fighting rages, the Federation government becomes more and more repressive, causing the Russian populace to turn more towards the Communists. As fierce and hard fighting rages, the Communists seize more and more territory and villages. However, as the Communists advance towards St. Petersberg, the Federation troops fiercely defend the city, and fend off the rebels. However, the rebels regroup at Murmansk, then build up their defenses when the Federation forces come. In a fierce battle, the rebels defend Murmansk, then counter attack and drive the Federation forces back, leading to them moving on towards Moscow itself. As the rebels close in on Moscow, the Federation government requests US, German and British forces to assist, but the presence of foreign troops only leads to the Russians turning more towards the Communists. It is of no matter, for the rebels assault Moscow, and in a ferocious battle, the rebels seize all of Moscow in 1995, and immediately, Kolskyev and the SWRA takes control of Russia. Right after this, the Federation government, their troops and supporters all retreat and make their way to the island of Sakhalin and hold out there until their return to Russia. However, Russian Federation forces have pockets over Siberia, and German and British forces make their way to find the Federation pockets and escort them out of Russia. From 1995 to 1998, the while Russia is now taken over by the SWRA and turned into Soviet Russia, Russian Federation forces engage in vicious fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes all over Siberia, receiving much assistance from British and German forces. Eventually, after much vicious fighting, the last of the Russian Federation troops escape from Russia in 1999, while British, US and German forces are fully withdrawn as Kolskyev immediately secures his rule over all Russia. Arabia Theater The Middle Eastern Coalition is created after the end of the Gulf War by a number of armies from various Arabic countries, all lead by Saidi nationalist general, Hamid Al-Asad. Asad takes control of Saidi Arabia and gives much material support and supplies to the Russian SWRA, causing the United States to make moves to remove Asad and restore the previous Saudi monarchy. In 1998, the United States invades Saidi Arabia, with American forces fiercely assaulting and invading the Arabian peninsula and battling MEC forces all over the desert peninsula. In much vicious fighting, American forces fight MEC forces in fierce battles and skirmishes all over the deserts, and the Americans keep fighting and crushing MEC forces and defenses all over the peninsula. As American troops keep fighting in fierce battles with MEC forces all over the deserts, then the Americans assault and seize the cities of Medina and Jinneh in fierce battles. American troops keep fighting fiercely and hard in vicious battles and skirmishes against MEC forces in the deserts all over the Arabian peninsula. In much fierce fighting, the Americans fight and crush many MEC forces and defenses all over the peninsula, then after vicious fighting all over the desert, the US forces assault the city of Riyidh, and in a ferocious battle, the Americans seize the city and overthrow the MEC government and restore the previous Saidi monarchy. However, Asad makes his way to Russia while MEC pockets keep fighting with US and Saidi troops in the Arabian peninsula. However, Asad is killed in the pursuit of Russian Federation troops in Siberia. Impact and Aftermath The end of the war lead to the creation of Soviet Russia, and lead to the return of the threat of world Communism. Soviet Russia was immediately and very heavily built into an extremely powerful and strong country and began challenging the United States and Germany, as well as the rest of the Western Allied powers of the United Nations. The war also inspires nationalist movements and uprisings in other countries as well. It also inspires Communist hardliners to take control of governments, such as China and ally with the new Soviet Russia, and begin reestablishing Cold War style policies. Timeline 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * Trivia Category:Cimil's History Category:Conflicts